<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Lover by Watch_this</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483299">Summer Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_this/pseuds/Watch_this'>Watch_this</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - 1920s, M/M, Manipulation, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_this/pseuds/Watch_this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer of 1926 in Gotham City, and the last thing renowned psychologist Dr. Jonathan Crane needs is for his work colleagues to drag him to a party where everything costs more than even his generous yearly salary. That is, until he meets someone from his past~<br/>(Please just read it, I hate writing summaries and I don't want to give anything away)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I read The Great Gatsby, Batman: hush, and a lot of omegaverse porn in one weekend. And then wrote this in one long caffiene-fuelled trip. Enjoy, I guess? And let me know in the comments if there's anything else people want me to write!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the last week, the only thing Jonathan had heard his colleagues discussing was the party the richest omega in Gotham City was throwing that Friday night. As one of the most renowned psychology clinics in the city, the senior members of the department had all been invited, and after many lunch breaks of being nagged Jonathan had reluctantly agreed to accompany them. It wasn’t as though he had any social life he could use to excuse himself, and he mentally resigned himself to a night spent trying to prevent any of his colleagues from badly publically embarrassing themselves.</p>
<p>By the time they had all gotten dressed and piled into the car – Jonathan had agreed to stay sober and drive them all in a moment of weakness – it was late in the evening, and Jonathan wondered if they were going to arrive too late. But when they rolled up in the driveway of the house, there were still guests flocking in and milling around the doors.<br/>It was a beautiful old white stone house, with small fluted columns supporting a kind of half-sheltered walkway around the building’s entire perimeter. Huge glass windows glinted in the last rays of the setting summer sun, and many of them were flung open. The gravel driveway was bordered on both sides by low shrubs and bushes, and sweeping lawns beyond lead down to the water of the bay. Softly glowing lanterns illuminated the paths towards the house’s huge double doors, which Jonathan followed the slow moving flow of people towards. He could hear the pulse of the music indoors and the chatter of his colleagues began to blend in, as though it were all just one background of distant excitement. Jonathan rubbed at his nose surreptitiously with a cologne-scented handkerchief – he hadn’t been allowed to open the windows in the car for fear of ruining someone’s hair, and now he couldn’t get the smell of other alphas out of his nose.</p>
<p>He walked in through the doors, and was immediately struck instead with the scent of alcohol, and of some kind of sweet incense. It wasn’t uncommon he knew, for higher class parties to try and partially disguise guests’ scents to try and give an air of sophistication.</p>
<p>He trailed into the atrium, and stopped to look up. Coming from a relatively well-off family himself, and with most of his clientele coming from Gotham’s elite, Jonathan was no stranger to extravagance; the room he’d just walked into still took his breath away. The space was large and high-ceilinged, with a vast glittering chandelier suspended there. Alabaster columns lined the walls, and a grand sweeping staircase lead to the upper floors. Every aspect of the room seemed to gleam with light, from the polished white stone walls and floor to the crowds dressed in finery that filled the space. Waiters in green moved through the throng slowly, carrying silver trays of small appetisers, or sparkling flutes of champagne.</p>
<p>Jonathan moved back instinctively to lean against the wall, feeling a sense of relief when his fingers touched cold stone. He couldn’t drink tonight and he had no inclination to lose himself in the crowds, but this was a scene he could happily observe for hours. After some time had passed, Jonathan began to notice the patterns in the ebb and flow of the crowd. Every time the band started a new song, there would be a sort of rush of interest toward them. Every time local billionaire Bruce Wayne moved around the room, there was a rush as people either scurried out of his way, or flocked to him.</p>
<p>And there was another figure doing the rounds of the room, altering the crowd more subtly. Jonathan didn’t think he knew the man, although something about him was familiar and it was difficult to see anything clearly from this distance. He would quietly draw a small group into conversation with him, hold them rapt for a few minutes, then move on to the next. He was wearing green, like the wait staff, though his own suit was a rich velvet, and even from this distance Jonathan could tell that it had been carefully tailored. Trying to ignore his own curiosity, Jonathan tore his eyes away, and started scanning the crowds for any of the people he came with. Spotting one chatting to a tall woman in a purple dress he began to make his way across the room to them, and was almost halfway across when he ducked out of the way of a waiter, and came face to face with the man in green that he had been watching.</p>
<p>Jonathan felt his face grow hot, and he saw the other man’s eyes go wide with surprise, apparently caught off guard by Jonathan’s sudden appearance. Recognising him at last, Jonathan’s heart sank. Edward was the last person he wanted to see.</p>
<p>Jonathan had met Edward during his first summer in Gotham City. Jonathan had been fresh from medical school, had just started as a practicing psychologist, and was eager to prove that he wasn’t just some earnest student but could fit into the city’s famously glamorous social scene too. To that end, he had tagged along to every high end party he could get an invitation to, several of which also extended invitations to the city’s most prestigious conservatoires.</p>
<p>By Jonathan’s reckoning, conservatoires were a relic of an older time – part finishing schools, and part networks for arranging marriages and bonding, where wealthy families would send their omega children to be sheltered and given whatever was deemed a fashionable education. Once eighteen or over, they would be introduced to society at specifically chosen events.</p>
<p>As an alpha Jonathan had never been in a position to attend one himself, though the whole concept made him feel like he was watching some kind of particularly sick auction. It didn’t help that when the group from the Beauforte Conservatoire were ushered in, the other young alphas around him nudged each other jokingly, and jostled together to leer at the group. They were all dressed in white, plain white tea dresses for the girls, and white dress shirts and slacks for the boys. They milled together, giggling and whispering to each other like lambs who didn’t yet know they were for the slaughter.</p>
<p>Jonathan turned away and headed for the balcony, muttering to the others around him that he just wanted some air. They barely noticed.<br/>The evening air outside helped to clear his head, and to get rid of the smells of alcohol and cigarette smoke, and the sudden rush of omega smell that had flooded the room. He ran a hand through his hair, cursing as his fingers met the stiff product he’d forgotten he’d put in that afternoon.</p>
<p>A sudden sweet smell made him look up – one of the omegas had come outside, and was leaning on the balcony railing next to him. His skin looked milk white next to his white clothes, though it was dotted with freckles. His hair lay in short soft looking curls, and was the bright orange Jonathan usually associated with nasturtiums. He wore wire rimmed glasses, and a playful smile.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said, when he noticed Jonathan looking.</p>
<p>“Hey yourself.” Said Jonathan, not smiling. He always felt awkward around genuinely attractive people, and that was even when they went totally unobtainable omegas.</p>
<p>“I’m Edward” he said, when the silence made it obvious Jonathan wasn’t going to say anything else.</p>
<p>“No family name?” Jonathan asked.</p>
<p>“None that I want.” Edward said. He spoke flippantly, but with enough conviction that Jonathan decided not to push it any further. “What’s yours?”</p>
<p>“Dr Jonathan Crane.”</p>
<p>“Doctor, hmm? I thought all doctors had to be boring, and middle aged, and unattractive.”</p>
<p>“We all have to start somewhere.” Said Jonathan wryly, then looked at Edward sharply when he thought through what Edward had just said.</p>
<p>Edward was already looking away over the edge of the balcony to the city skyline beyond, apparently oblivious. The breeze tugged at his curls, and his eyes were alight with excitement. “God, I want to explore all of it,” he said at last. “I’ve been cooped up for so long, I just want to experience something real, something new.”</p>
<p>He looked up at Jonathan, who couldn’t keep his eyes from darting down to watch the tip of Edward’s pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. And Jonathan knew, he knew in that moment that he was a hypocrite for dismissing the other alphas checking out the omegas inside while he was out here being entranced by Edward. But he really didn’t care.</p>
<p>They met again four days later, at a dinner party thrown by a socialite who claimed to enjoy associating with the city’s intellectual elite. Jonathan thought the socialite was a fool, and that the evening had been boring beyond belief, until he spotted Edward a few seats down on the opposite side of the table. Edward smiled at him a few times but didn’t speak to him, and it was only after the plates had been cleared away and the guests gathered outside with their cocktails to watch the sun set over the bay that they had the chance to speak.</p>
<p>“Fancy seeing you here.” Edward said, and he held Jonathan’s gaze as he raised his glass to his lips, and swallowed. Jonathan gulped, subconsciously copying the movement.</p>
<p>“Have you – have you been having fun?” Jonathan asked. Edward somehow still made him feel clumsy with his words.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Edward laughed. “Sounds like something a mother would say. You going to ask if I’ve been going to bed on time? If I’ve been being a good boy?”</p>
<p>He said it innocently, but Jonathan still felt his face grow hot at the implication of the last part. “You know what I meant.”</p>
<p>They had gotten to know each other slowly over the summer, through stolen moments of conversation in parlours, and ballrooms, and walking across other people’s carefully maintained lawns. Edward was patient with Jonathan’s silences, and playful, and laughed at Jonathan’s cynicism. And he was beautiful, and quick-witted, and almost painfully innocent. He asked Jonathan about his research, and pestered him for gossip about his clients, no matter how many times Jonathan reminded him that he really couldn’t tell him anything he was told during a session. He also told Jonathan about life at the conservatoire, and though it amounted to little more than childish gossip, Jonathan couldn’t help smiling at Edward’s animated storytelling. He felt fond of Edward in a way he couldn’t honestly say he’d felt about many other people, no matter how much he tried to deny it to himself.</p>
<p>Which was why, when Edward pulled him away into one of the upstairs bedrooms during one of the last parties of the summer, he let himself be dragged. Edward shut and locked the door, and approached Jonathan slowly until they were stood face to face, then reached up and pressed his lips to Jonathan’s. It was strangely endearing that Edward had to stand on tiptoes to do it.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Jonathan whispered. This close together, he could smell Edward’s own signature scent, and could have counted the freckles on his nose. Jonathan thought they looked like a constellation of stars.</p>
<p>Edward bit his lip, clearly nervous. “Something I’ve wanted to try with you. Don’t you want to?”</p>
<p>“Are you allowed?”</p>
<p>“No. But why would that stop me?” Edward wrapped his arms round the back of Jonathan’s neck, and tugged him down so their lips could meet again.</p>
<p>And, though he knew this was a terrible idea, Jonathan let him. He brought one hand up to tangle in Edward’s orange curls, the other resting on his slender waist. Edward opened his mouth to groan softly at the feeling, and Jonathan took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. Edward stiffened slightly in surprise, but didn’t pull away. Jonathan tugged him back towards the bed, sat on the edge of the mattress, and pulled Edward down to straddle his lap.</p>
<p>Edward was sensitive enough to react to everything – he let out soft little huffs of breath when Jonathan tugged at his hair, and ground down onto Jonathan’s lap as Jonathan ran one hand up under Edward’s shirt to explore his bare chest. Jonathan had a lap full of squirming, happy omega, and it felt right, as though he’d been waiting for this all summer.<br/>Edward tugged at Jonathan’s own shirt and Jonathan took the hint, unbuttoning it and shrugging it off. He usually felt self-conscious without his shirt on, too aware of how distinctly his ribs showed through his skin, and how dark the hair dusted over his chest was. Edward however clearly had no issues with Jonathan’s physical appearance, and hummed appreciatively as he ran his hands over the nearly revealed skin.</p>
<p>“Do you want to carry on?” Jonathan asked.</p>
<p>“Mm, Do I look like I’m not enjoying myself?” Edward traced one hand down Jonathan’s stomach to palm his cock through his slacks. “And something tells me you don’t want to stop either.”</p>
<p>Jonathan smiled, a slow wolfish smile that most people rarely saw. “Just making sure.”</p>
<p>He grabbed Edward’s hips and tossed him onto the centre of the bed, crawling after him to pin him down again. Edward gave a small shriek of surprise, and laughed as he looked up at Jonathan from his new position. “Oh, doctor! Getting serious now?”</p>
<p>Edward looked gorgeous lying beneath him, spit-slicked lips slightly swollen from kissing, and pale skin gleaming with a slight sheen of sweat. Jonathan kissed a tiny row of kisses down Edward’s neck, nose filling with his scent. “Only for the handsomest, most charming omega I know” he said, and bit down gently on Edward’s collarbone, enjoying the way Edward’s pupils expanded and his whole body shivered. That was interesting.</p>
<p>He tugged at the waistband of Edward’s pants, and while he took the hint and shimmied out of them, Jonathan took the opportunity to tug off the last pieces of his own clothing. Then he was back, kneeling over Edward and reaching between his legs to where he was already so wet. Jonathan slipped one finger in, making soothing noises as Edward tipped his head back and gasped. He fingered him open slowly, fingers soaked in Edward’s slick, trying to ignore how hard he was himself.</p>
<p>Edward writhed under him, biting his lip to try and keep his noises to a minimum, though it wasn’t enough to stop his moans when Jonathan crooked his long, clever fingers just right inside of him and brushed against that spot. Eventually Jonathan pulled his fingers out, and licked the last of Edward’s slick from them. “Ready?”</p>
<p>Edward nodded.</p>
<p>Slowly as he could, Jonathan pushed his cock in. It was certainly much bigger than his fingers had been. Edward squirmed, and Jonathan was sure moaned loud enough to be heard outside the room. He grabbed Edward’s hips, fingers digging in, and pushed in until he was all the way in. Edward was tight and hot around him, and so wet that Jonathan could hear the slick when he moved. He was perfect. He thrust experimentally and Edward arched his back, his own smaller cock bobbing between them.</p>
<p>“Cover your neck with your hands” he panted.</p>
<p>“What?” Edward sounded dazed.</p>
<p>“Cover your neck, so I don’t bite you” Jonathan repeated.</p>
<p>“Ok, ok” Edward moved his hands as requested. “Just – please don’t stop!”</p>
<p>Jonathan began to move, thrusting harder as he established a proper rhythm, listening to Edward’s breathless little moans of “don’t stop” and “mm, harder…”<br/>His orgasm hit him like a train, and he cursed and nipped at the fingers covering Edward’s throat as he spilled his seed inside of him. He pulled out fast before his knot could catch and reached for Edward’s cock, but Edward was already cumming, legs spread and trembling, head thrown back in pleasure. Jonathan held him through his orgasm, and helped the blissed, fucked out omega back into his clothes and back downstairs to rejoin the party afterwards.</p>
<p>And although he went to every party he could for the rest of the season, he didn’t see Edward again. He even went to the Beauforte convservatoire once, but the pair of giggling omega girls that answered the door told him that Edward dint want to see him. So Jonathan had given up, and walked away into the driving October rain. And tried not to feel too heartbroken.</p>
<p>Despite their parting, Edward looked genuinely pleased to see him after his moment of shock. He looked just as good as the last time Jonathan had seen him – better, even. He’d lost the innocent look, and though his smile was still playful it now had a distinctly conniving look. He was a little less pale, his mass of freckles spreading to make him look slightly tanned, and he’d ditched the old wire rimmed spectacles and starting slicking back his hair.</p>
<p>It was as though he’d abandoned the naïve omega personality that Jonathan had known like an unwanted suit.</p>
<p>“Jonathan!” He said. “Long time, no see.”</p>
<p>Jonathan fidgeted with the sleeve of his jacket, which suddenly felt distinctly shabby. He wished he’d worn some cologne or something to cover up his scent and make himself smell less obviously alpha.</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s been a while.”</p>
<p>It was as if he could watch Edward dialling up some blend of artificial charm to get what he wanted. “Walk with me,” he said, smiling winningly. “We have so much to catch up on.”<br/>Against his better judgement, Jonathan followed him through the crowd up the stairs to some kind of landing, where they could watch the crowd from relative solitude. “How’d <br/>you know your way around so well?” Jonathan asked.</p>
<p>Edward looked at him incredulously. “You realise this is my house, right?” he asked. “My house, my party.”</p>
<p>“Wow.” Jonathan turned away. “You’ve done well for yourself.”</p>
<p>“No need to sound so disappointed.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>“Look Jonathan, I don’t know what you expected. We both knew I was playing at love and sex. Now I’m playing at finance.”</p>
<p>“Playing at love and sex?” Jonathan spat. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Edward bit his lower lip, a subconscious gesture Jonathan used to think was so adorable. “I thought – you’re literally a psychologist – I thought you’d see right through the act. The young omega, too naïve to know they’re acting seductive – I thought it was cliché enough to be obvious!”</p>
<p>“Obviously not.” Jonathan forced himself to keep his voice calm. “So it was all, what, a game?”</p>
<p>“Yes, a game. Sexuality was a puzzle, and it was fun to spend two summers figuring it out, but then it was too easy. I’m figuring out economics now. Isn’t the stock market one of the grandest puzzles of all?”</p>
<p>“Two summers?” Jonathan knew it would be more painful to ask, but morbid curiosity kept him going anyway. “Who else did you lead on?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t lead anyone on! I always offered sex, didn’t i?” Edward laughed, but the sound just infuriated Jonathan now. “I used you all to solve different methods of seduction. For the crippled mobster, I was the seductive temptress. For the private detective, I was the whiny brat that wanted – whipping into shape. For the lawyer with a dark side, I was the ambitious social climber willing to do anything to get ahead. And for the good doctor,” he shot Jonathan a sideways glance, “I was the Lolita-like innocent. Tell me doctor, if I’d called you daddy, would you have cum even faster?”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to hear this.” Jonathan said, quietly.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Edward grabbed his arm as he made to turn away, looking up at Jonathan with a vulnerability that Jonathan could no longer tell if it was faked or not. “I finally picked a last name. Don’t you want to hear it?”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“Nygma. I’m Edward Nygma now.”</p>
<p>Jonathan tugged his arm out of his grip, adjusted his jacket, and began to hurry down the steps.<br/>“Goodbye, Edward Nygma.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>